walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Salvador García (Video Game)
Salvador García, also referred to as "Rafa" by his brother and "Pipo" by his grandchildren, is an original character in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is the husband of Mrs. García and the father of David and Javier. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Salvador lived in the García house with his wife and possibly Hector, David, and his grandchildren. He frequently played dominoes with his sons and implies that he gambled frequently. He seemed to take Javier's expulsion from professional sports in stride and would often cover the costs of his unemployed son's purchases. A few months before the outbreak began, he developed a cancer and declined to take any treatment. He did not tell any of his family about his diagnosis, intending to keep his illness a secret from even his wife so that they would not pressure him into taking any expensive options such as chemotherapy. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Shortly after the outbreak began, he died from cancer in his room. All of his family except for his younger son, Javier, were present when he was on his deathbed. Before Salvador died, he scanned the room looking for Javier, not even noticing his other son, David, right beside him. By the time Javier makes it home, Salvador had already passed away. David laments his father's death and violently responds to Javier's tardiness. When Salvador reanimates, Mariana leaves his room to refill his cup and reveals to Salvador's wife and brother that Salvador was "awake". The García family follows her upstairs to find Salvador standing in the corner of his bedroom as if he had not been deathly ill in the days prior. After removing Mariana from the room, Hector approaches his seemingly alive brother, asking him in Spanish how this was possible. Suddenly, his reanimated brother attacks him, shoving him into a closet and biting him on the wrist. Javier and David appear to restrain him, giving Hector time to escape and ensure that Kate and his son were safe, but is scratched on the arm. Mrs. García walks into the room, asking what was happening. David explains that Salvador had just attacked his brother. Heedless of Salvador's snapping jaws, she tries to comfort her husband, only to be bitten on the cheek in the process. Stunned, she backs away into a chair. Javier breaks a part of the bed frame and strikes Salvador to death, saving David's life. "From The Gallows" Salvador first appears in the episode playing a game of dominoes with Javier and David. He will Javier to just play already and that he will lose. Depending on which domino you place, Salvador will either exclaim to Javier that he is now his least favorite son or will swear in Spanish and say how close he was. Salvador says he will cover for Javier and tells the latter to get him his wallet. Javier finds a note in his wallet that David snatches off him. The note is revealed to be his cancer diagnosis letter. Javier will ask Salvador how bad his cancer is, and Salvador implies that he will die of the illness. He says that he turned down his chemotherapy and radiation because it was too expensive and that it was worthless. When David storms off or goes to get another beer, Salvador will tell Javier that once he passes, he and David will have to look out for themselves. Javier can choose to either promise to be a good brother or reject his father's final request. Javier and David can mention their father several times during the fall of Richmond and its reclamation from the walkers. If Javier and Clementine followed David and Gabriel after they had left, David admits his shame to his brother for his inability to change himself from an insecure failure who could not protect anyone and asks what Salvador would say if he could see him now. Javier tells him that Salvador would probably joke with him over his insecurity and tell him to ignore his worries and play dominoes with him. (Determinant) Javier can echo his father's comments about a person's legacy to David in an effort to make him stay with his son instead of leave. Death ;Killed By *Cancer (Alive) Salvador developed a cancer prior to the outbreak, keeping his diagnosis a secret. Despite any treatments that he may have taken, he succumbs to his illness within the first few days of the outbreak. *Javier García (Zombified) With the García family's lack of knowledge regarding the outbreak, Salvador reanimated with no one present and became hostile towards his family. After a short struggle of trying to get Salvador to calm down failed and allowed him to bite both Salvador's wife and Hector, Salvador was struck in the head with a bed post by Javier to prevent him from biting David. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Salvador García has killed: *Mrs. García (Alive; Caused or Direct, Infected) *Hector García (Caused or Direct, Infected) Relationships While Hector and Salvador's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector chose to be present at Salvador's house in the days before his passing, offering as much as he could for his family. Hector was saddened by his brother's death, trying to comfort Mrs. García in the memory of her husband. Hector offers to handle Salvador's body, though he is unable to make a call to anybody. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. Hector was dumbfounded that Salvador was standing in his room as if he had not been deathly ill the previous few days. Not knowing that his brother had died and reanimated as a walker, he approached his brother, only to be attacked and bitten on the arm. Hector was only saved from his brother by his two nephews, recovering from his attack quietly as he watched Salvador attack and bite his wife. Javier strikes him with a part of his bedframe to save David, horrifying Hector, though he managed to contain himself long enough to help usher the children to David's van to drive to the hospital. David García Salvador and David had a close relationship that had endured for many years. Salvador and his wife were at first disheartened when David left to enlist in the army, but they accepted him back into the family following his first tour. Salvador would continue to meet with his sons and play games of dominoes with them for years. When David discovered that his father had hid his diagnosis of cancer from them, he grew upset and demanded that his father seek treatment, offering to help pay for the costs even if Javier could not. Salvador was reluctant, but he was convinced by his two sons standing together. (Determinant) Salvador admitted to Javier that all he wanted to see in life was for them to be brothers, saying that David needed his love and support when Salvador died. When Salvador neared the end, David spent much of his time at his father's bedside, caring for his needs alongside Hector and his mother. As his father died, David tried to comfort him, but he was angered when Salvador asked for the absent Javier in his final moments, apparently ignoring his eldest son. He lashed out at Javier when he eventually arrived, berating him for his tardiness. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. David dumbfounded that Salvador was standing in his room as if he had not been deathly ill the previous few days. David was shocked to see Salvador attack his brother, quickly rushing to restrain him. David watched Salvador bite his wife, losing control of his father and then being nearly bitten himself. When Javier struck and killed Salvador with part of a bed frame, David was horrified, but he recovered quickly in order to take his mother to the hospital. David carried the memories he had shared with his father for years into the apocalypse, asking Javier what his father would think of him for his failures to get past his insecurities. (Determinant) Javier García It is assumed that Javier and his father had a stable family relationship. Upon reaching home, Javier was deeply saddened when David told him that their father had passed away and that he wasn't there for the final time. Before passing away on his deathbed, David expressed that he was "scanning" the room, looking for Javier, showing that he loved Javier. When his father had reanimated as a zombie and was attacking David, Javier apologized to him before reluctantly killing him. Mariana García Mariana had a positive relationship with her grandfather, affectionately calling him "Pipo". She also gave him water when he asked for it. Initially unaware of her grandfather's death, Mariana was the first to see Salvador as a walker and was horrified when he attacked Hector, prompting her to run and hide from him. Kate García While the depth of Kate and Salvador's relationship was never explored, it can be assumed that they had a stable relationship. Kate cared for him in the days before his death and was saddened when he passed. She offered her condolences to his family. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, everyone follows her upstairs to his room. Kate was shocked to see him attack his own family in such a feral manner as using his teeth, subsequently expressing horror when Javier struck him in the head with part of a bedframe, though she recovered quickly to help get her stepchildren to the hospital. Gabriel García Though not seen interacting on screen, Gabriel appeared to have had a positive relationship with his grandfather. Gabriel was deeply saddened when Salvador passed away in his bed, sitting morosely for a long time before Javier arrived at the family house. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, everyone follows her upstairs to investigate. Gabriel was shocked to see his grandfather standing alone in his room. When Salvador attacked his family, Gabriel was frightened and became unable to respond to his uncle's question. }} Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback, Zombified) *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback, Photograph) *"Above The Law" (Flashback, Photograph) *"From The Gallows" (Flashback) Trivia *Salvador is the first character to die in Season 3. **Salvador is also the first walker Javier killed. *Despite him being referred to as Rafa, his name is confirmed as Salvador in the credits of "From The Gallows". This is most likely an oversight in development, as there is no an explanation for the name change, it could be also possible that his full name is Rafael Salvador García. *Salvador is one of the few characters in The Walking Dead to die from cancer. Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Category:Season 3 Characters Category:NPC Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Religious Category:García Family